


Let's See You Work, Little Brother

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dark, Knife Play, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killers, death kink, pain play, slight dub-con, slight necrophilia, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is captured by a shifter wearing his brother's skin & finds out that Dean knows all about little serial-killer Sammy's habits. But rather than be disgusted by them, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See You Work, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” the monster with his brother’s skin crooned. “All the dirty thoughts I got going on up in here.” He tapped his forehead. “And to be honest, only about half of them are actually mine.”
> 
> The shifter that looked like Dean strutted around Sam, tied up with thick rope to a beam.
> 
> “Don’t get me wrong, Sammy,” he said. “I got all kinda of ideas of my own about what to do with you.” He traced a finger down Sam’s jaw, past the rag being used to keep Sam quiet. “But Dean-o. Ooh boy, does that guy have *ideas.*”
> 
> He reached around behind his back & slid a wicked looking knife from his belt.
> 
> “I mean, wow. You two fucking each other is one thing, but what you get up to with this?” He twisted the knife, making it shine in the light. His eyes reflected silver for a moment.
> 
> “Sammy - you do know your brother knows about your little rituals, right?” Sam held his breath. “Oh, you didn’t? Thought that was something just for you?”

“Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” the monster with his brother’s skin crooned. “All the dirty thoughts I got going on up in here.” He tapped his forehead. “And to be honest, only about half of them are actually mine.”

The shifter that looked like Dean strutted around Sam, tied up with thick rope to a beam.

“Don’t get me wrong, Sammy,” he said. “I got all kinda of ideas of my own about what to do with you.” He traced a finger down Sam’s jaw, past the rag being used to keep Sam quiet. “But Dean-o. Ooh boy, does that guy have *ideas.*”

He reached around behind his back & slid a wicked looking knife from his belt.

“I mean, wow. You two fucking each other is one thing, but what you get up to with this?” He twisted the knife, making it shine in the light. His eyes reflected silver for a moment.

“Sammy - you do know your brother knows about your little rituals, right?” Sam held his breath. “Oh, you didn’t? Thought that was something just for you?” The shifter got right up close to Sam then, his eyes back to that familiar green.

“He’s known for awhile. Known that you like to slice into things other than monsters, Sammy. Slide this knife in…” He pressed the blade into Sam’s skin, watching as red blood welled up from the cut. Sam hissed behind the gag.

“You like to watch pretty girls turn red and then pale - like to shove this knife in & twist it, listen to them scream while you fuck the life outta them. Watch big strapping men choke on your cock with your knife in their guts.” The shifter cut him again & sat back, knife pointed up at him.

“That’s messed up, Sammy.” Sam tried to look away, but the thing wouldn’t let him. He grabbed his face with Dean’s hand - the hand Sam knew, knew every callous, knew how it gripped his hips when Dean fucked him slow & easy. He grabbed Sam’s jaw & held it painfully tight.

“You wanna know what’s even more messed up, Sammy?” The shifter tapped the point of the knife against his own temple. “What’s going on up here. Ya see, big brother Dean? He likes it. He’s snuck out, trailed you… watched you.” The knife slid down Sam’s shirt, slicing it open. His chest soon had a line of blood running down it.

“The last guy you cut up? When you jerked off after he died, Dean-o here was cumming right along with you.” The shifter pressed himself against Sam & began to thrust his hips forward.

“He gets off on how fucking hard you get. He knows when you’ve snuck out & managed to slice someone up because you always come back & you’re just begging for it. Begging him to bend you over & fuck you hard & fast. He knows you’re thinking about them. And that? That just makes ol’ Dean hard as a fucking rock.” Sam growled, his body hard in response to the thing that looked like Dean & hearing the other man talk about Dean’s thoughts.

“Part of him is a little scared that one day you’ll turn this knife of yours on him,” the shifter said, rutting against him. “And the other part…” He pressed the edge of the blade to Sam’s pulse point, but not enough to make him bleed. “Well, the other part gets pretty excited by that.”

Sam groaned as the thing began to lick at the blood coming from one of his cuts.

“And they call me a monster,” the shifter said before leaning down & sucking a dark mark into Sam’s straining neck.

“That’s cuz ya are,” came Dean’s voice. Sam’s eyes snapped open. His brother, his real brother, was standing about ten feet away, gun pointed at the shifter. Before his doppelganger could speak, Dean shot him in the leg. The silver bullet made him thrash in agony. Dean stalked over & scooped up the knife, quickly cutting Sam free.

“You ok little brother?” he asked. At Sam’s nod, Dean pressed him back against the beam & kissed him fiercely.

“What he said,” Dean started, biting at Sam’s lips. He pressed the hilt of the knife into Sam’s hand. “All true.” Sam locked eyes with his brother before a grunt of pain from the Dean-skinned shifter on the ground drew their attention.

Dean turned Sam around & slid his cut shirt off his body, hands rubbing the blood from his cuts around like war paint.

“Let’s see you work, little brother,” Dean whispered, pushing Sam towards the shifter. Dean slid a bloody hand down into his jeans & gripped his cock. Sam looked from his Dean, to the blade in his hands, to the fake Dean on the ground. His cock swelled, pressing against his jeans as he took a step forward & smiled.

END


End file.
